2012-09-14 - It Always Ends With The Girl
Arsenal did bust on his and others actions as the last time the Titans converged to fight, not at all happy with it. As a result, he set up little training sessions with people. This time, it was Superboy and Beast Boy. This is more Nightwing's and Robin's strengths, but Arsenal is going to try! He is in the gym, waiting for the others right now. His expression is pensive, and he is fully armed with bow and arrows, guns, knives, and who knows what else. The hero who's literally been one his entire life had personally held that it was more a result of just the sheer numbers of their opponents, but agrees to the training session. With forewarning, he's able to make the lengthy, familiar trip across country to show up in the Gym just shortly before the appointed time. The costume is completed with the leather jacket this time. No matter the issues with the fight the other day, Gar's been acting like he did what he needed to even if things didn't end satisfactorily with Gemini. Grumble, grumble, grumble. "So what's on your mind, fearless leader?" he wonders as he heads in, spotting Roy first before nodding to Kon. "Anyone else coming?" "Ugh, I'm not a fearless leader," Arsenal responds to Beast Boy, and nods toward Kon. "Back to the leather jacket huh?" He grins, "Kools kool though." He then shakes his head, "Not at this time. I wanted to talk to small groups of people. I think our biggest flaw was the lack of communication, and the lack of field command. I got out of it, cause I began entrusted it to Nightwing again. I...was never much of a leader, so I never envied the position. But communication can be the key to success and failure in the field. I wanted your guys feedback on what happened out there." "Don't want to risk it on re-entry, so you might see it come and go, depending on just how fast I have to get here," Conner says. "Honestly, I think I might be a little rusty at working with people to take on that many baddies. I mean, for the last pretty good stretch, it's either been me and another Kryptonian versus one or two opponents, just me versus a group not really in my class, or me and another hero versus a lot of goons. That, and things were just changing too fast. I mean, I'm not Bart, but my reflexes are pretty good, but I can't really watch out for that much stuff at once. Probably should have been a bit quicker to get Elephant Man out of the fight. Went to throw him into Goldilocks, and he'd been Boom Tubed out." "Exactly. We weren't communicating about who needed help. I think Supergirl yelled something about going after Elephant Man, but that's the only field command and communication done. I did notice we tried to support each other instictively in the battle, but I accidentally shocked Beast Boy because I wasn't communicating with him or warning him of the incoming. "Exactly. We weren't communicating about who needed help. I think Supergirl yelled something about going after Elephant Man, but that's the only field command and communication done. I did notice we tried to support each other instictively in the battle, but I accidentally shocked Beast Boy because I wasn't communicating with him or warning him of the incoming. We just aren't on the level of doing this without communicating with each other. I'd like to work on some exercise to increase that communication...though we should likely have four people, two verse two for them." Beast Boy crosses his arms and smirks at Roy where the leader thing is concerned, but he remains mostly serious given the nature of the situation. "I think we all kind of got into doing our own things. I saw Gemini and didn't pay a lot of attention to anything else." He adds to Kon, "Guess you're used to fighting heavy hitters, aren't ya?" Then he rubs the back of an ear at the memory of being zapped. "Yeah, man. Next time try not to shoot when I'm right next to someone, or pick another arrow." Kon gives a nod to Beast Boy. "Kind of my niche, even if my personal rogue's gallery is kind of pathetic compared to most of the solo heroes." He considers. "In theory, us each picking an opponent and going with it isn't a bad idea, it just... well, I opened against Elephant man, then I got hit with that spiders and scorpion illusion, Supergirl switched targets, Starfire went for Brain, but then you netted them," he says with a nod towards Arsenals. "Beast Boy went after Mallah, but then Gemini showed up and he swapped. It just kinda got jumbled." "You are right about that Gar, I'm really sorry about that," Arsenal says in way of apology. He then eyes Kon, "I just thought they were odd ball, not pathetic." But he then nods, "Switching opponents isn't always a bad thing in the middle of battle, but it's usually good to let everyone know what you are up to. We have the communicators for a reason. And believe me, anything I lecture on is nothing I'm not guilty of too. This lectures is for /me/ too guys. We don't only need to help each other, but be considerate of each other. I also should start researching my arrows and seeing about spreading out on which ones I have. I noticed there is an arrow hero from the other earth, Hawkeye, and now this new girl that shows up with some major ice arrow. Creating arrows from scratch without blueprints isn't my speciality, but I'm hoping Cyborg will help me out." "Yeah, what's the deal with the girl that showed up? She looked at me and it was like I was back in Hollywood all over again," Gar says, referring to the squee that took place. "Anyway, once I saw Gemini I knew she'd go after me anyway. It's really, /really/ personal so I just cut out the waiting part. I had her good. She can't throw an animal at me I don't know a counter for." Hands rest at his hips, elbows bent slightly. "No question we need to do a better job giving each other a heads-up, though. That's true." "Little of column A, little of column B," Conner says to Aresnal. "And just about all of them are pretty outclassed now that I have the Kryptonian stuff too." He nods to Gar. "Haven't seen a reaction like that since Hawaii, and I was trying for it then. She was cute from what I saw, though." He shrugs to Arsenal's arrow troubles. "Tech's not really my thing, good luck, though." "I don't know, didn't see her face," Arsenal says. "Speedy hasn't seen anyone like her before though, and haven't asked Green Arrow or Green Arrow II yet." He reaches up to rub the back of his neck. "Perhaps she is from the other Earth? Anyway, I think she was talking, but couldn't hear most of what she said." Too far away. "So, how about we hook up a real training course to improve on communication, and we can pull in Supergirl or Starfire. A Kryptonian on each team, or Starfire verse Kon, and we can decide who to pair me and Gar up with at the time. And part way through, we can always switch off too. Later we can try it with Shenlong too, and whoever we missed, or hell, three verse three be fun, and more complicated." Arsenal seems interested in that. "But this is something that needs handled real soon, especially since I may be leaving town for a bit to do a bit of investigative work in St. Roch. I shouldn't be gone more than a few days though before returning. Not going to solve this case in a single day." Beast Boy snorts as Conner references something in Hawaii and it being intentional. The response to Arsenal is simple enough. "Dude, as long as it's not some Roy version of a threesome, I'm down for whatever. For a moment he morphs into a rabbit. "I don't think I'd fit one like this anyway. Joke! Joke!" He hops around behind Connor just in case anything gets thrown or shot his way, returning to normal afterward. "We could use the practice away from something like the Brotherhood of Evil, though. And I want to find out more about black cloak girl. What's going on in St. Roch?" "It... was weird," Conner says. "Some bad puns, something about 'schway.' Don't even know what that's supposed to mean." Being able to hear just about everything for a mile has it's advantages. "Maybe she is from the other Earth. I mean, it'd make sense if they had different slang or whatever 'Schway is.'" He considers. "Maybe something a bit more objective based? Visited--well, a school for powered teens, spotted them playing some sports with a bit of 'cheating.' I mean, they were chewing the kids using the powers out for it, but maybe if we made sure the teams were balanced, we could make something like that work." "Ah man, Jail Bait! I mean...not that Kon looks at it much like that, but incest there!" But Roy is grinning. "Smart ass," calling Gar that. "As for St. Roch, just a cold case, double murder. Their daughter wants me to look into it," keeping things vague on purpose. "She's really cute though," and Roy looks impish then. "Dude, I think you must have misheard, or she's crazy. Could be crazy." He then hrms, "A sport? Objective...like...hey, that could be a neat idea! We can use the entire island! I want to participate though, so each team will get a chance to set traps, obstacles, and so on, and we can play a version of capture the flag. Let me see who all I can get to agree, and we can get a day to plan, and I'll have a map to show where the flags will be based. Would that work out and be fun?" See, sometimes Conner says some really brilliant things. Don't tell Cassie. "I dunno, man. For a second I thought she recognized me from somewhere. What's more, I felt like I should've recognized her. You know how much sense that /doesn't/ make?" Beast Boy asks of Conner, shaking his head with a scrunched up brow. "Wait, they're at a place where they have powers and they're not allowed to use them for things? What's the deal with that?" Roy draws his attention again, a frown forming. "Dead parents, cute girl, and you're helping her out with it? Yeah, that'll end well. You sure know how to pick 'em, Harper." Finally, a quick shrug to the capture the flag idea. "You might have to tell Bart to slow down a little if we do that." Back to Conner, "Now I think I get it with the powers thing." Roy just gets a suspicious look from Conner. He doesn't thin out an eyebrow this time, and nods. "Yeah, I mean, I figure that when we're out in the field, we're going to be either trying to do something or trying to stop something from happening. It won't just be a brawl. If last time'd just been a brawl until one side was out, we'd have won eventually. Besides," he jerks head towards Gar. "If it's more objective based, people with more versatile powers will get to use a fuller range." "Geez, not like I have living parents Gar. Life happens." Roy grumbles that, cause he really does know how to pick them, and doesn't want to admit it. "It's to teach more tactics, and not like we will be going all out for power use and tech in this event either, though we can certainly use them, just don't go crazy with it. We want to concentrate on team-work and communication, not who can kick whos ass." Roy then shakes his head. "Anyway, since we are going to postpone this, I better go find that map and see who else wants to participate. And I'm sure you can find the girl and flirt with her later Gar." He makes a face at Beast Boy. "Cause you recognize her, cause it's just meant to be." Oooh, tease right back! But he then walks over to Gar to loop an arm about his shoulders. "You crack me up man, even when you nail it on the head." "Well, that's true. Still, her tech...that worried me the most. That was pretty advanced stuff...," Roy then shakes his head. "Anyway, I'll keep you both posted about the event. The restricting of powers is a pretty good idea, as kicking the crap out of each other is far from the objective." "Just saying, you know Bart. It'd be over like one second after you said go," Gar points out, prodding Roy in the side with a couple fingers. "And why shouldn't I go flirt with her? Unless she's got a boyfriend who came over with her, it's open season and I'm the hunter. I don't think I'll even have to lay the ol' Logan charm on her, either." Clearing his throat, he slips away from Arsenal and gives Conner a wave in the process. "I'm gonna get back upstairs. Don't get yourself killed in St. Roch, Roy." "Well, no powers isn't really a great idea either," Conner points out. "And... well, I don't think any of us were actually going to go all out." He pauses for a moment. "Okay, maybe Bart, or Kara, depending on how badly she wants a with powers rematch." He chuckles at Gar. "You know, I was there too. How are you so sure it was you?" he teases. Beast Boy shoots back at Conner with one last grin, "Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. You want to risk Cassie's wrath? And I'm irresistable." Roy cracks up laughing at Gar, twitching at the prodding. "hey there, don't go hunting me!" He then snorts, "I won't." But he already suspects it isn't going to be clean. "And that's why I said with restrictions," he says to Conner. He then really cracks up laughing at Gar's words to Conner for the tease. "Oooooh, nailed on the head again! Well, you guys take care." He heads after Beast Boy, "Wait for me. I need to stop in the command center for that map."